Crèche Days
by Rilme Caatl
Summary: This story is about different times during Obi-Wan’s, Rilla’s, and Rilme’s time in the crèche Read and Reveiw. No flame! Cover art is mine.
1. Chapter 1... The Surprise Vist

**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars as much as I wish I did. All OCs in the story were either made by me, my sister, or both of us.**

 **This is my first story so please no flame!**

 **~ = personal thoughts**

 **/ = bond speech**

* * *

 **Chapter 1... The Surprise Visit**

Five year old Rilme Kenobi sat in between her older siblings. The seven year old twin siblings, Obi-Wan and Rilla Kenobi, were with her in the dining hall at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant eating breakfast when all of a sudden they heard the sound of tapping on the floor behind them.

All three siblings turned around to see Master Yoda standing behind them.

"Master Yoda!" All three exclaimed in unison

(A/N : I think union sounds better but my proofreader said unison is the correct term or word, whichever one.)

"What are you doing here, Master Yoda?" Rilla asked.

"To see you someone as come young ones," Master Yoda said.

"Who is it, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Know soon you will," Master Yoda answered. "Come now young ones." The three then proceeded to follow Master Yoda to one of the hanger bays.

* * *

When they got there, Rilme was the first to react to what was there.

"Daddy!" She shouted while running. She then proceeded to jump into Kahuna's arms, hugging him tightly.

After that Obi-Wan and Rilla ran over and both gave Kahuna a hug also.

"Hi Princess. Hi Pumpkin. Hi Buddy," Kahuna said to Rilme, Rilla, and Obi-Wan respectively.

"Is Mommy coming to?" Rilme asked Kahuna.

"Ya is Mommy coming any time soon?" Rilla asked.

"I don't know girls. She might but right now she's busy," Kahuna replied.

"Ok," The two replied in unison (or union).

* * *

Later that day found Obi-Wan, Rilla, Rilme, and Kuhanu in The Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Rilme shouted from one of the trees near the pool that the water fall dropped into.

"Yes Princess?" Kahuna asked walking over to where Rilme was.

"Daddy look at me!" Rilme laughed. Rilme was hanging upside down on a tree branch by her legs laughing and giggling the whole time.

"What are doing hanging upside down?" Kahuna asked laughing.

"I'm a monkey!" Rilme laughed. She then proceeded to climb up the tree some more to look for her siblings.

She saw Rilla looking at flowers while Obi-Wan was swimming in the pool (or lake or pond or whatever). Rilme then climbed down and jumped into her father's arms who put her down on the ground so she could play with her siblings.

Rilla was looking at flowers when Rilme came over to her.

"Yes, Rilme?" She asked while continuing to look at the flowers.

"I have a fun idea," Rilme started, making sure Rilla was listening, "Me and you can hide behind those two trees over there, and when Obi gets out of the water me and you can jump out and scare him."

"Ok," Rilla agreed.

* * *

Five minutes later, Obi-Wan got out of the water and started to dry off. Then he started to walk towards the trees where Rilla and Rilme were hiding.

"On the count of three," Rilme said to Rilla who nodded, "Ok, one, two, three!" And with that the two jumped out right in front of Obi-Wan.

"Aahhh!" Obi-Wan yelled, causing the two girls to start laughing.

"That's not funny," Obi-Wan pouted.

~Yes, it is~ Rilme thought still laughing, while Rilla voiced it out loud, "Yes, it is."

Obi-Wan just scowled at the two still laughing girls. He then proceeded to hit the two of them on the head with the Force.

Just than Kahuna shouted from where he had been watching the three. "Come on it's time for lunch!"

"Ok!" The three ran over to him and then all four proceeded to go to the dining hall.

* * *

After lunch the four decided to go to the Temple Library and Archives. Once they arrive they headed to the childrens section of the library.

"Ok what book do each of you want to read?" Kahuna ask the three.

"I want to read Sherlock Holmes," Obi-Wan's enthusiastic reply came. Rilla and Rilme nodded their head in agreement.

"Oh, ok," Kahuna said, slightly surprised by their choice. He then started to look through the datapads for a Sherlock Holmes story. Finally he found a datapad lapeled The Young Collector's Illustrated Classics The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, grabbing it off the shelf he turned it on.

The four found a empty table to sit at. Then Kahuna started to look through the datapad for a story to read finally settling on Case #3 A Scandal in Bohemia.

"Case #3 A Scandal in Bohemia," Kahuna started reading.

* * *

After dinner that night, Kahuna took Obi-Wan, Rilla, and Rilme back to the their room in the Initiates section of the temple. And then headed back to the hanger bay to start the trip back to Livfrhm.

"What was your favorite part of today guys?" Obi-Wan asked Rilme and Rilla after they had all gotten in bed.

"My favorite part was when Daddy read to us," Rilla replied.

"And my favorite part was jumping out and scaring you," Rilme answered with a laugh.

"What was your favorite part Obi?" Rilla asked.

"Mmm, my favorite part was Daddy's face when I told him what I wanted him to read to us," That caused a three to start laughing.

"Well good night!" Rilla called out.

"Good night!" Came Obi-Wan's and Rilme's response.


	2. Chapter 2 Glue Potatoes (12-08 14:17:13)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars as much as I wish I did.** **All OCs in the story were either made by me, my sister, or both** **of us.**

 **Read and review. No flame!**

 **This chapter takes place about a year after chapter one. Tom is 11, Gabby is 10, Kate and Linda are 9, Obi-Wan and Rilla are 8, April is a couple of months older than Obi and Rilla, Ralph is 7, and Rilme is 6.**

 **This chapter is also based on past experience.**

 **~ = personal thoughts**

 **/ = bond speech**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 ... Glue Potatoes**

Rilme Kenobi, stood in one of the hanger bays with a travel bag on her back. Along with her were her Jedi siblings, twins Obi-Wan and Rilla, Tom, Linda, April, who was adopted as well as deaf, and April's biological brother, Ralph.

They were waiting for the ship that was going to take them back to Livfrhm for a visit with their family.

/How much longer till the ship is here?/ Rilme ask the other seven through their sibling bonds so that April could hear her.

/It shouldn't be too much longer/ April answered back. Because she was deaf she couldn't hear what was being said, but she could hear through the bonds making her quicker than others to respond.

A few minutes later Ralph spoke through the bonds. /I'm bored/

/Ok, since it seems every one is bored how about we play a game?/ Tom suggested.

A chorus of oks came through the bonds.

/Ok, we'll play I-spy, Rilme you're first/

* * *

Ten minutes later...

April had just guessed what Tom had picked when the ship landed in the hanger. They all picked up their bags and proceeded to go up the ramp. Tom was the last one up, making sure everyone else had gotten onboard he proceeded to close the ramp and meet up with the others in hall.

"Ok there are are two rooms with their own freshers, a mess hall, the cockpit, the pilot and copilot's room, and the cargo hold," Tom said while signing it for April. "Girls in the room on the right, boys in the room on the left."

In the girls room...

"I call bottom bunk!" Rilla said as well as signed while running to one of the bottom bunks.

{I call other bottom bunk} April signed.

"I'll take the bunk above Rilla," Rilme said.

"And I'll take the one above April," Linda agreed.

In the boys room...

"I call bottom!" Obi-Wan called out and ran to one of the bottom bunks.

"I'll the bunk above Obi-Wan," Ralph said.

"And I'll take the other bottom bunk," Tom decided.

Then they all settled in for the long fight home.

* * *

A day later the ship landed on the landing pad outside the Kenobis country house. When the seven got off they were greeted by Kahuna, their mother Elizabeth, Gabby, and Linda's identical twin sister Kate, who happened to be blind.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Rilme shouted, while Linda embraced Kate, and Tom embraces Gabby. They all took turns embracing each other before going inside.

Once inside Elizabeth made a suggestion. "How about everyone goes and change into their bathing suits and we'll all go swimming in the lake."

Everyone happily agreed, and hurried off to change.

* * *

When they got home that night Kahuna and Everyone lizabeth sent all the kids to go take shower. "Because you're dirty and tomorrow is Sunday," Elizabeth has told them. Now it was just the two adults in the kitchen.

"Birds-nest is for dinner Kahuna," Elizabeth said to her husband.

"Ok sweetie," Kahuna said, "How about you start on the peas and I'll start on the meat?"

"Ok, and use the blender for the potatoes!" Elizabeth agreed.

"There're not going to turn out right if I use the blender," Kahuna argued.

"They have to be mashed, a blender will do the same thing as a mixer," Elizabeth retorted.

"Fine," Kahuna decided it was not worth arguing over.

* * *

Later everyone was out of the showers and sitting on the couches and chairs waiting to eat when Rilla and Rilme went over to the kitchen and stood on either side of Kahuna.

"Why are you using the blender?" Rilme asked.

"Because your mother wanted me to," Kahuna anwered.

Just then Kahuna turned off the blender.

"It looks like glue!" The two girl replied in unison.

"Dinner time!" Kahuna called to the others.

"You might want bowls instead!" Rilme joked as everyone got in a line.

(A/N: They always sign when April is there as well as call through there bonds with her. And Kate uses the force to see.)

"It looks like soup," Obi-Wan stated as Kahuna put the mashed potato on his plate then the meat on top the potatoes and finely the peas on top.

"Where's Mommy?" Tom asked.

"She had to go somewhere," Kahuna anwered.

Once everyone was seated they said grace and then started eating.

"It taste weird," Rilme whispered to Rilla, who was sitting beside her.

"Agreed," Rilla whispered back.

"The mashed potatoes taste weird," Kate said.

"And they look like glue" Linda stated.

"That's because your mother had me use the blender," Kahuna replied.

"If you were to leave your mouth closed for five minutes with the mashed potatoes in your mouth, you probably wouldn't be able to open your mouth again," Obi-Wan joked, while Rilme pretended that her mouth was stuck. Everyone started laughing at that.

{This is going to be hard to scrape in to the trash} April signed, while Linda whispered to Kate, "April says that it's going to be hard to scrape the mash potatoes into the trash."

Everyone agreed to that.

Just then Elizabeth walked through the door. Everyone looked at her and then bursted out laughing.

"What did I miss?" Elizabeth asked confused.

* * *

Eleven years later...

Jedi Knight Rilme Kenobi was sitting in the common room of her quarters at the temple when the buzzer went off.

She got up and moved to open the door to see who was there.

When she opened the door she saw her sister Rilla Ridley standing in her doorway. She moved aside to let her in.

"What are you doing here Rilla?" She asked her sister.

"You won't believe what Obi-Wan and Anakin did!" Rilla said enthusiastically. She then started to tell Rilme what had happened at dinner.

"He should have remembered what happened when Momma had Daddy do that!" Rilme laughed when Rilla had finished her story.

* * *

 **A/N: If you have any suggestions for what you want to see in the next chapter please say what it is in your review.**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

**Rilla and Obi are 9, Rilme and Bant are 7, and John is three months older than Rilme.**

 **A/N: My new OC, John, is a Corellian Jedi who will be appearing in some of mine and my sister's storys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3... A New Friend**

Rilme Kenobi had just finished lightsaber class, the last class she had before lunch. Checking the chrono on the wall, she saw that there was still thirty minutes before lunch.

Since Obi and Rilla were still in their lightsaber class and Bant had gone for a swim before lunch, she decided to go for a short walk.

* * *

Rilme was near the entrance of the temple when she heard two knights near talking. Looking around, she silently walked closer to the two knights so she could hear what they were saying.

"...What time do you think they are going to arrive?" The Twi'lek Knight asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that it's a class ranging from six to eight, and that they will be here sometime today," The Rodian Knight answered.

~Maybe that's why we only had Force class this morning and political class and lightsaber class afterwards with nothing after lunch, instead of both history and political classes at midday and physical classes, like lightsaber practice, this afternoon.~ Rilme thought to herself.

Rilme decided to head to the Room of a Thousand Fountains next sinse she still had about another twenty minutes before lunch.

* * *

Five minutes later...

Rilme was just entering the Room of a Thousand Fountains when she saw Bant swimming in one pools.

"Hi Bant!" Rilme called to Bant once Bant spotted her.

"Hi Rilme," Bant called back to her, "I take it Obi and Rilla were not done when you came out."

Rilme pretended to pout. "Nope." Bant, who was now drying off, laughed at the face her friend made.

"Well," Bant said still laughing, "I guess we better head to the Dining Hall before we're late." And then the two ran off to the Dining Hall.

* * *

When the two got to the Dining Hall, they saw Obi and Rilla standing near the entrance with two of their other friends, Garen Muln and Reeft.

 **A/N: If you have read the Jedi Apprentice books than you know who Garen and Reeft are. If not, you can look it up online or somewhere else. By the way, Reeft's last name is never mentioned anywhere.**

"Hey, you two actually got here," Garen joked once Bant and Rilme were close enough to hear without shouting.

"Haha very funny," Rilme said sarcastically once she and Bant were beside them.

"I found it funny," Obi-Wan said as they walked in to the Dining Hall and got in line.

After they had all gotten their food and found a table, Rilme got up, "I'm going to go get some water if anyone wants some."

"I'll take some," Bant said. Nodding Rime made sure nobody else wanted some before going off to get Bant and her some water.

Rilme was on her way back to the table when she nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," She apologized. Making sure she hadn't spilled any of the water, she looked up to see who it was she had nearly trampled.

A human boy about her age was standing in front of her. The boy had short brown hair and green eyes and was about two inches taller than her.

Back at the table, the others were watching the exchange. "Who do you think she's talking to?" Rilla asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea," Bant replied.

"I don't think I've ever met you before. My name's Rilme Kenobi, what's yours?" Rilme asked curiously.

"My name is John Eben. And the reason we've never met is because I'm from the Corellian Jedi Temple." The boy, who's name she now knew was John Eben, replied.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you, John." Rilme said as she started to head back to her table.

"You too. Maybe we will run into each other again before I leave today." John called to her before continuing to his original destination.

Once Rilme had gotten back to the table and sat down, Rilla decided to ask Rilme who she was talking to.

"His name is John Eben. He and some others from the Corellian Temple are here for a visit," Rilme replied.

After that they started talking about their classes and what they were going to do after lunch.

* * *

Two hours later found the six on of their favorite spots in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. They were behind the waterfall of their favorite swimming areas. Of course everyone knew about it, but most didn't care to go behind the waterfall.

"Ok, so we still have about three hours before dinner so what does everyone want to do?" Obi-Wan asked his friends and sisters.

Garen was the first to speak up. "How about we have a swimming..." He stoped speaking when someone entered the cave like room.

"Oh, hi, John," Rilme waved once she saw who it was.

"Hi Rilme," John smiled at her.

"Do you want to join us?" Rilla asked him.

"Sure," John said. Rilme scooted down some and patted the ground beside her looking at John.

After everyone was situated Garen, continued, "As I was saying, how about we have swimming competition?"

"Sounds fine to me," Bant said, the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Before we start," Reeft spoke for the first time during the exchange, "can we find some fruit in case anyone gets hungry?"

* * *

In the three hours before dinner, the seven kids had a swimming competition, played tag, hide and seek, showed John their rooms, colored, and had a reading competition.

Now they were standing in one of the hanger bays, in front of the ship that would take John back to the Corellian Temple, saying their goodbyes.

"It was fun meeting you guys, I had a lot of fun," John was saying.

"It was good to meet you too," Rilla said as Obi-Wan shook hands with John.

"Come back and visit," Garen said.

"I'll try," he said.

"You have to," Reeft started, "we still haven't had an eating contest."

That caused everyone to start laughing.

"See you next time," Bant said, smiling sweetly. John returned the smile and then looked over at Rilme.

"It was nice meet you, John," she smiled.

"You too, Rilme," he answered. "Friends?"

"Friends," she nodded. And with that, John turned and walked up the ships ramp and to his other friends.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully the next three chapters won't take so long. Yes, that's right I have plans for the next three chapters, and hopefully I'll get around to writing The Zoist Excursion soon.**

 **Please Read and Review, but no flame. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble

**Rilla and Obi are 9, Rilme and Bant are 7.**

 **Takes place a month after A New Friend**

 **A/N: The credit for the name Master Window goes to a writer named Rosabell.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4... Trouble**

Obi-Wan was walking back to the Creché after lunch on one of the few days off from classes, when he saw Jedi Knight Kit Fisto, standing off to the side of the hall talking with a fellow knight.

"... think you'll ever take a padawan?" The red eyed Ongree Knight was asking when Obi-Wan had gotten into hearing range.

"I'm not sure yet," Kit answered, "maybe." He shrugged. He was a new knight so he still had plenty of time to decide if he was going to take a padawan or not.

Noticing that Kit's lightsaber was not with him, Obi-Wan began thinking. ~Why would he not have his lightsaber with him? Unless he was sparring and forgot it.~ That thought caused another to pop up. ~Maybe I can find it before he notices it's not there~ And with that, he ran off in the direction of the training salles.

* * *

Garen, Reeft, Bant, Rilla and Rilme were alone in one of the playrooms is the creché playing. About five minutes ago, Bruck Chun and his friend Aalto had left after being humiliated.

 _Start Flashback_

 _Bruck and Aalto walked into the playroom with the intention of causing trouble. Walking over to where Rilla and Rilme were coloring, Bruck sneered, "What are you? Three?"_

 _Aalto looked at the two and then at Bruck, "Clearly they are."_

 _Rilme looked at the two before saying, "When someone picks on someone else, they are considered to be acting like a three year old who is jealous. Well, actually it is proven that they are simply jealous." (Note from proofrearer: I personally think that's too big a sentence for a 7 year old but oh well.)_

 _Bruck's and Aalto's faces went a bright red. Then, turning around, Bruck beckoned Aalto, "Come one let's leave these losers." And with that they stormed out._

 _Rilla bursted our laughing when they had left the room, "Well, you sure showed them!"_

 _End Flashback_

"When do you think Obi-Wan's going to get here?" Bant asked. The second after she asked that, Obi-Wan came running in.

Rilla and Rilme couldn't help themselves. "Now," they said in unison.

Garen, who had looked up at Obi-Wan when he'd entered the room, suddenly noticed something the others hadn't. "Where did you get that lightsaber?"

Suddenly five pairs of eyes were on Obi-Wan, "I found it in one of the training salles."

"Ok. Let's see what you can do," Rilla said, Garen quickly agreeing with her. Bant and Rilme did not look so sure, and Reeft didn't seem to care.

"Ok," Obi-Wan said. Igniting the 'saber, he started swinging it around.

"Be careful," Bant said. They all knew that lightsabers were very dangerous.

Obi-Wan complied by swinging it more out and away from him. That turned out to be a mistake because, when he did that, the 'saber cut into the wall and through some wires.

When sparks started to fly, Rilla got up and ran towards Reeft. Grabbing his water, she ran back to where Obi-Wan was standing, lightsaber deactivated, near the wall and threw the water on the sparks.

* * *

The problem with what Rilla had done was that water and live wires do not mix. So, when she through the water on them, the Creché blew up.

At the moment, masters, knights, and padawans, were all working on getting all the children out without any injuries.

At 1400 hours, they finally got to where the six kids were trapped.

"How in the all the galaxy do you think someone managed to blow up the Crèche?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked his two best friends, Tahl Uvain and Mace Windu.

"Well, you could start a fire in the wrong place," Tahl said, "Or you could..." but before she could finish Mace broke in.

"We get it. There's a lot of ways to blow up the Creché," he nearly snapped at her. Neither Qui-Gon nor Tahl could bring themselves to care that much about it though. They were all tired, hungry, and starting to get annoyed with each other.

"I see them!" Adi Gallia shouted. Cheers erupted all over the place as Adi pulled out the first child, a seven year old Mon Calamari girl.

Tahl went over to Adi and led the girl over to her Creché master, a blue female Twi'lek named, Gida Teksa.

The process continued like that until all the kids were out. The last one being a nine year old girl.

When the girl was out, what could only have been her brother and sister, another seven year old girl, both shouted, "Rilla!"

"Obi! Rilme!" Rilla shouted. The three hugged each other and then went over the Master Teksa.

* * *

All the Initiates were asleep in the Room of a Thousand Fountains except for Garen, Reeft, Obi-Wan, Rilla, Bant and Rilme, who were outside the entrance with Mace, Qui-Gon, Tahl and Adi.

"Ok, which one of you six blew up the Creché?" Mace asked them, a stern frown on his face. Adi had found Kit's lightsaber after pulling Obi-Wan out and gave it back the to the Nautolan after telling _him_ to be more careful where he left it.

Garen, Reeft, Bant and Rilme all pointed to Obi-Wan and Rilla and replied in unison, "They did it, Master Window!"

Behind Mace, Adi, Qui-Gon and Tahl tried to stifle their laughter. Rilme continued speaking, "Obi accidentally cut through some wires and Rilla tried to put then out with Reeft's water."

"Very well, Initiate Kenobi and.." Mace suddenly stopped realizing that they both had the same last name, "...Initiate Rilla, you will both be helping in the Halls of Healing after classes for a week."

He stated to turn around before adding, "And it's Master Windu."

"Yes, Master Window!" They replied in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I should have the next one up soon. I'm also starting two new stories, so keep a look out for when I publish them.**


	5. Chapter 5… Secret Tunnel

**Rilla is 10 and Rilme is 8.** **Obi-Wan will not be appearing much in this chapter.**

 **This is about when Rilla and Rilme first find the secret tunnel from Play Ball: The Continuation.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 5... Secret Tunnel**

Rilla and Rilme Kenobi were walking down the temple halls to one of the Archive entrances.

There were several entrances to both the Archives and the Library even though they were both connected inside, but the entrance they were heading to was closest to the back of the Archives which would have the most info on what they were researching.

"How do you think Obi and Garen, and Bant and Reeft are doing on their researches?" Rilme asked, moving some of her hair out of her face.

Rilla glaced over at her before speaking. "Who knows. It mainly depends on what they can find on their topics."

"What _are_ they researching?" Rilme asked after a moment.

Rilla was slightly surprised that she didn't have any idea as to what the others were researching. "I think Obi-Wan and Garen are researching the history of the Jedi Code, while Bant and Reeft are researching the history of the Jedi Council."

"So, how come we have to look harder for the history of lightsabers?" Rilme asked, confused as to why the others had gone to the front entrance of Archives instead of the the entrance the two of them were going to.

Rilla looked at her before saying, "I have no idea."

* * *

Rilla and Rilme were pulling down and putting back up datapads on all of the selves in the back of the Archives. So for they had only found three datapads with info on the history of the lightsabers.

"This is annoying!" Rilme said exasperated.

Rilla looked over at her "We haven't tried that shelf over there yet," she said pointing to a shelf at the very back of the Archives. "Maybe it'll have something."

Shrugging, Rilme made her way over to the shelf with Rilla. The two started taking off datapads and looking through them to see if there was anything on lightsaber history.

On the top middle shelf, Rilla found a datapad that would not come out, "Rilme, come help me get this datapad out."

Sighing, Rilme got up to help her sister. The two pulled and pulled, before it finally came out... Or so they thought.

It appeared the datapad was now only slightly tilted, so, getting up, Rilme pulled on it one more time.

It went down some more and then the two girls heard a slight groaning sound before the shelf moved to the side revealing stairs leading down.

"Cool," both girls said in unison. They then proceeded to go down the stairs, completely forgetting what they had been doing.

When they got to the bottom it was dark, but, thanks to their enhanced abilities from the Force and the fact that Livians could see in the dark, they were able to see to turn the lights on.

The room they were in had shelves lining the walls except at the entrance and another doorway that led to a second room. What surprised them the most was the fact that the selves were full of books that were made from real paper! The few books that were in the Archives were not even made out of _paper_ , rather they were made out of _flimsi._

"Wow. I think we might have just hit the jackpot," Rilme said, coming out of the shock of finding so many paper books in one area had put her in. She looked over at Rilla who was also coming out of her own shock, "How about you go see what's in the other room?"

"You can," Rilla said looking at her as well.

"Why me?"

"Because you suggest it, so that means you should be the one to check it out." Rilme just glared at her before crossing her arms in front of her and went to look in the other room.

More shelves lined the walls in the second room as well, so she turned around and walked back in to the first room.

Rilla was looking at the books on one of the shelves when she turned back into the first room. "There are more shelves in there. And what are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see if there is anything on the history of the lightsabers in any of these books," Rilla answered her as she pulled other book of the shelf, "Come help me."

"You know, Master Nu is not going to be happy that we're looking through these without gloves," Rilme said as she joinied her sister in looking through the books.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Rilla said smirking.

"So, I take it we're not telling anyone about the rooms?"

"Master Yoda probably already knows. Plus we can come here to get away from the others," Rilla answer Rilme's question.

"Good point," and with that the two got to work.

* * *

After they had finished their research, they left the rooms turning the light off behind them.

Making sure no one saw them, they exited the secret passage.

Then the two girls started for the Temple Refectory, where they found the others waiting for them.

Garen looked at the two approaching girls. "Where have you been!" he all but shouted, "We've been waiting for _forever_!"

Rilla and Rilme just stared at him for a moment before walking by him into the Refectory. " _We've_ been researching. What have been _you_ been doing?" Rilla asked.

Garen opened his mouth to speak before deciding against it. He jogged to catch up with the others.

* * *

The next day during History, they gave their report to Master Te Haen, their history teacher.

"Thank you, girls." he said when they gave him the report. "Now, go take your seats."

"Yes, Master Haen," they replied in unison.

"Now, class…"

* * *

After History class the day after that Master Haen gave everyone their reports.

 _Garen Muln and Bant Eerin A_

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi and Reft A- (Your datapad is sticky and their is mention of food where there shouldn't be) _

"What did you guys get?" Garen asked after Obi-Wan (who was now glaring at Reft) finished reading his and Reeft's grade.

"Rilla and Rilme Kenobi _A (Good job girls)_." Rilla read.

"Where did you find everything?" Obi-Wan, who had stopped glaring at Reft when his twin had started reading, asked.

"In the Archives. Where else?" Rilme answered.

Everyone just stared at the two girls. And no one ever learned about the secret tunnel.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to get out. Crazy Life I hope to get out soon and The Zoist Excursion has finally started being worked on.**


End file.
